1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle alarm system and, more particularly, to a vehicle alarm system and method for sounding an alarm only when a vehicle door is open and a seat belt is inactive.
2. Related Art
Almost all motor vehicles produced today have warning systems for certain vehicle conditions. For instance, U.K. Pat. No. 1,454,978 discloses a system that may warn a user when a vehicle door has been opened and the keys are still in the ignition or the lights are on.
One particular situation that is not addressed by the prior art is the combined evaluation of door position and seat belt position. An example of where this type operation is necessary is the motorized delivery vehicle field. In this field, it is convenient for a driver or occupant of a vehicle to leave their seat belt inactive and/or a door of the vehicle open so they may enter and exit the vehicle frequently. However, when both a door is open and a seat belt is inactive, an unsafe condition exists. For instance, it is possible for a driver to exit a running vehicle, which can potentially cause injury to the driver. Injury may also result to anyone, or anything, in proximity of the vehicle if the vehicle moves.
To prevent this occurrence, United States Postal Service regulations mandate that running delivery vehicles either have the driver door closed or the driver seat belt activated. Unfortunately, there is no alarm system that sounds only when both a door is open and a seat belt is disconnected.
Another shortcoming of prior art devices is that many turn off after a certain amount of time, i.e., they time out. As a result, a user becomes accustom to ignoring warning systems and potentially may operate a vehicle in an unsafe manner. Furthermore, a pedestrian may unknowingly enter an area where a vehicle is driverless and the alarm has timed out.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an alarm system and method for a motor vehicle that sounds when both a seat belt is inactive and a door is open.